Art of the Lightsaber
by DepthRuler
Summary: Every Lightsaber form and its variant have a Master, and every Master has a tale to tell.


**Form I: Shii-Cho**

_"It is simple, and simplicity is its strength."_

* * *

**Kit Fisto** dwelled on a platform, belonging to a kingdom housing that of destructive lust against the Jedi Order. A monument to a race of war, it only had one householder, possibly anywhere within the fog and using the Jedi Master's intimacies against him. He is a hunter, and the Nautolan Jedi Master's time was short.

The Jedi raised his arm with not an infernal sword, but a wrist communicator.

"Ar-Six, I'm at the platform," Kit Fisto said. "Where are you?"

The unquestionably loyal astromech unit replied in a way considered unintelligible to most of the average unfluent citizen, but the Nautolan understood well enough what his companion meant, and reminded himself that patience yielded its own rewards.

Then the surface beneath the Jedi buckled anti-climatically. What arised from the edge of the platform was a rebuilt Kaleesh Warlord, the infamous commander for the Separatists and the sole nightmare of the Jedi.

General Grievous.

"Greetings, Jedi," he rasped as he drew himself upward with an insect maneuver.

Kit Fisto Telekinetically drew his Lightsaber while keeping his watchful eyes on the renowned Jedi-killer warrior Grievous. He did not underestimate, he did not overestimate; he did not gloat, he did not panic; he understood the difference between strength and weakness, and maintained self-preservation, even as Grievous whirled stolen Lightsabers of fallen Jedi at a razor-fast pace with each step closer to Fisto.

Fisto faded in with the fog, and then as though defeating the purpose of the tactic, dashed forward to strike at the General, who quite easily caught Kit Fisto's green blade with two of his own. He laughed deviantly in amusement, as though he were participating in child's play. He lashed out at the Jedi Master, who dodged the attack by leaping clear into the fog once again, deactivating his lightsaber and fading almost mystically.

Now Grievous was caught in the game of confusion. He vocally announced his inability to track the Jedi Master's location and glanced in all directions. But then he turned―he could've sworn there was movement from behind his inhumanly bipedal form. As he turned, he remained ever vigilant, whirling lightsabers in experimentally manufactured hands serving as his protection.

Now Kit Fisto resisted the urge to laugh as he stood directly behind the General. His lightsaber is ignited but unheard, his movement nonexistant. And, without thought as well as without hesitation, he lunged forward.

But somehow, some way, Grievous _had_ to know, and he turned as though he knew exactly how the fight would transpire. As their blades clattered, Kit Fisto changed from amused to determined as simply as he had made his offensive decision.

"You might have been a proud warrior once," Kit Fisto said over the buckling clash of the lightsaber blades. "But now you are just a pawn in Dooku's game!"

"I wield great power, Jedi _fool!_" Grievous pulled away, twirled his lightsaber in a flourish, and swung directly at the Jedi's neck with his fallen apprentice's―Nahdar Vebb's―lightsaber. Yet so simply, Kit Fisto ducked beneath the attack and lunged forward once again without any sense of revenge or retribution, just instinct.

And so the General's hand was severed, the blue lightsaber blade of Nahdar Vebb ascending smoothly into the air, and falling into the hand of Kit Fisto.

"That power will only consume you."

And the Jedi attacked the General, swinging at every direction, countering with smooth controlled spins at unexpected times, dodging with untiring backflips. And at last, the Jedi transitioned from the pressurization on Grievous's sabers to the decision of calling upon the Force, leaving Grievous floored and fearful.

Kit Fisto simply restrained his ability of onslaught and stood patiently, offering even a smile to the hateful and humiliated General.

Then as the General rose to another offensive posture, Kit Fisto remained stationary, blocking every lightsaber blade coming at his direction without thought and retaliating the next second. It is when the Kaleesh General is caught at an impasse in lightsaber combat that his last resort of defense―his treasured MagnaGuards―come to outnumber and outmaneuver Kit Fisto.

Still he remained self-centered, despite wildly slashing at every direction and backing up to the very edge of the landing platform.

Then the General come, offering what any at least half-hearted individual would consider.

"How quickly power can change hands. Surrender and I promise you will die quickly."

Kit Fisto disignited the lightsabers in his possession, knowing the satisfaction he dealt his opponent and feeling no shame in it, because he still had the cards of superiority.

The wind behind him sped up and gently repulsed outward, and Grievous made one last feeble attempt to capture his prey.

"Stop him!" the General shouted.

But the MagnaGuards were far too late. What was once trapped in an enclosure of inevitable doom was now in a Jedi starfighter on flight-course.

* * *

Jedi Master Kit Fisto is highly reputable for his mastery of the first form of lightsaber combat. Not only did he apply the conceptual physical tactics of Form I, but he brought that teaching to a mental strength as well, and that was what helped him prevail more than anything else in his fight against the General Grievous and his cybernetic bodyguards.

Another advantage Kit Fisto had over Grievous was the kind of opponent he was facing; Shii-Cho is said to be completely inefficient against a single skilled individual, but the difference with Grievous is that he is holding multiple lightsabers. Kit Fisto does not see it as an advantage on Grievous's part―he sees it as something to pressurize on all fronts, and so he forces Grievous's Jar'Kai into a hopeless state of non-productive defense and desperation.

However, despite Kit Fisto's incredibly impressive display and victory over General Grievous, he fell in a manner of seconds to Asajj Ventress's adept-level Makashi and Darth Sidious's fluid style. He didn't exactly use any defense against Grievous―he just provided a wild ray with his lightsaber blades that unwittingly became a lightsaber defense and retaliation. What Kit Fisto accomplished was Shii-Cho at its fullest potential, but the teachings of Form I did not help him against the likes of actual Dark Jedi and Sith Lords that did not give Fisto the same focus that Grievous did.


End file.
